


Chemistry

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Acceptance, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, One Night Stands, WWE NXT, in the beginning at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Ricochet and Johnny share a smile after the former avoids the latter’s Superkick. After they reach a stalemate, Johnny realizes his feelings never disappeared.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED Johnny and Ricochet's match at Takeover. It was the match of the night hands down, and while it was obvious they had worked together before, that didn't hurt the match. Their instant chemistry was amazing and inspired a few fics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Johnny was excited about his match with Ricochet. It was their first against each other in WWE, but not their first time ever. The WWE crowd would get a little of their magic.

Things took a nosedive, however, when Ricochet showed up in a red and black suit. It wasn't the colors, it wasn't the title slung over his shoulder, it was...it was something Johnny couldn't quite explain.

"Excited?" the North American Champion asked, thumping him on the shoulder. Johnny jumped, causing Ricochet to laugh that  _annoying_ laugh of his. Well, it wasn't annoying. Again, it was something he couldn't quite explain.

"Yeah." Johnny forced himself to smile. Ricochet smirked.

"You're nervous out of your skin."

"Only that we'll mess up."

"Don't worry. I have confidence in us." Ricochet clicked his tongue and winked at Johnny, before heading down the hall with his luggage. "See you later, Johnny Takeover!" Johnny watched him go, trying to control the shiver on his spine.

They were the third match of the night. Running in place to get himself energized, Johnny wondered why Triple H had chosen for them to go in the middle. Maybe it was because the crowd needed a jump-start. It wasn't likely, but still possible.

Ricochet walked into the room, his gear matching Miles Morales from the new Spider-Man movie. Johnny let out a low whistle, silently cursing himself for doing so. Ricochet shook his head, whispering into his opponent's ear before taking a seat,

"I knew you'd like it." His words were soft, almost sensual, and it made Johnny shiver for the second time that night.

Their match started with a bang, some punches and kicks connecting. Everything that missed had a purpose, and it all culminated with Johnny missing his Superkick, sending Ricochet to the ropes in shock. That was all supposed to happen. What wasn't supposed to happen was the flashback.

_It had been several years ago, back on the indies. Johnny couldn't remember the match or the place; all he did remember was being exhausted afterward and, as a gentleman, Ricochet had offered to drive him home. He had taken that offer, not realizing he had feelings for the younger man until they got in the car._

_The rest of the evening was a blur. All Johnny knew was Ricochet had hugged him, lingering a few seconds longer than usual. They had stared at each other, both exhausted and sweaty...and then all hell broke loose. They had shoved each other inside, lips pressing against skin. Things had happened, things Johnny didn't think about much. All he remembered was agreeing never to speak about the night again._

_The memories had faded. The feelings, it seemed, had not._

"Johnny?" His eyes snapped open. Ricochet was still on the ropes, concerned. Johnny didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that right here, right now, he wanted to bone the man in front of him. Absently licking his lips, he went back to the match.

The match continued as planned, Johnny enjoying everything a thousand times more. Every time Ricochet's fist struck his face he tried not to smile. How had he not realized he missed this?

A few minutes later, Johnny found himself sitting on the floor. They had reached a stalemate. The crowd cheered, the two men staring at each other. Ricochet's eyes were glowing, a tiny smirk on his face. At that moment, even though he was enjoying himself, Johnny realized he was about to cry.

"You okay?" Ricochet barely whispered those words, trying not to break character. Johnny didn't say anything at first, thinking. Then, looking up, he held up two fingers and motioned for his opponent to come over.

"Come here." Looking baffled, Ricochet obeyed.

He kneeled instead of sitting down, but Johnny didn't care much. Not caring what anyone would think, not caring how they would react, he leaned forward and kissed the man he had loved for so long.

Ricochet exhaled when Johnny kissed him, blood rushing to his ears and muting the crowd. Johnny's lips were soft, just like he remembered. Despite evidence to the contrary, he hadn't forgotten either. How could he ever forget that amazing night?

Johnny pulled away after a second or two, but it felt much, much longer to Ricochet. Letting out a shaky breath of air that  _might_ have been hiding a groan, Johnny smiled. Even if it never happened again, he was happy with what he had just done.

Making a face, Ricochet got to his feet. Looking down at Johnny, he held out a hand. Heart beating with the power of a thousand butterflies, Johnny took it.

They stared at each other, the crowd still loud and fanatic. They didn't seem to care everything had slowed down. Ignoring the noise, Ricochet whispered, smirking,

"If you can get through this match without doing that again..." Johnny's face fell, causing him to smile. "I will return that kiss."

"Promise?" Johnny's voice was squeaky, almost childlike. The grin from guerilla position returned. 

"Of course."

They got through the rest of the match with surprisingly little hostility from the crowd. No one seemed to mind a second kiss would have to wait.

The match ended as intended, Johnny Gargano winning the North American Championship. Clutching the title in his hands, he smiled. 

Ricochet stumbled to his feet, out of breath. Johnny looked up, still clutching his title, then got to his feet. His dark eyes shining, Ricochet joked,

"I _was_ going to kiss you, but it seems you've found someone better than me." 

"Absolutely not!" Johnny dropped the belt, stormed over and kissed Ricochet again, almost laughing when he returned it. Ricochet whispered into his lips as they pulled apart,

"I told you I'd keep my promise." Johnny smiled, holding Ricochet in his arms. They stood there, a few people in the crowd wolf-whistling. The moment changed, however, when Triple H's music hit.

The expression on The Game's face was unreadable. He didn't look angry, but there was a stern tone to him, one Seth Rollins knew very well. Stepping into the ring, Triple H stared at Ricochet and Johnny.

"Look, we..." Johnny broke off when Triple H gave him a one-armed hug, doing the same to Ricochet. The two men stood in mute shock, not sure what to say. A grin on his face, Hunter whispered after letting them go,

"I'm very proud of you both." That one action made Johnny and Ricochet realize he knew they had broken kayfabe, something that became even clearer when Hunter left the ring to give them their moment.

Johnny picked up his title, Ricochet wrapped an arm around him and they walked up the ramp together, smiling. Johnny whispered into his friend's shoulder as they walked,

"Did you know I was going to kiss you?"

"I had a suspicion when the match was first announced," Ricochet laughed. When Johnny's eyes widened, his smile softened. "But yes, I knew, and you know what?" Ricochet kissed Johnny briefly, causing him to smile. "That didn't change a thing."

Backstage, everyone was applauding. Ricochet muttered something about news traveling fast, but Johnny barely heard it. He was just happy he was in the man's embrace again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
